The Broken
by The Unyielding
Summary: "What did the the voice say." Tenzin's features are perferated with worry. "I-It said that he has been broken."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Korra awoke in a cold sweat, her eyes wide from what she had just saw. She lifted the sheets off of her and swung her legs off the bed and made to stand, careful not to desturb a sleeping Asami, fliching as a hand gently grabbed her wrist. Slumping her shoulders she turned around to face the worried eyes of her wife.

"Korra, you need to see Tenzin." Asami urged. "You know they've been becoming more frequent. This is the third time this week. You shouldn't be having nightmares about something that you've come to terms with, let alone something that happend eight years ago."

Korra grimiced at the memory, though realizing she wouldn't be able to keep hidden what the nightmares were really showing her now that Asami had directly addressed what they were about.

"I know." Korra replied. She got up from the bed and moved to the dresser to change out of her bed-cloths.

"You're going now? Sweetie, it's two o'clock in the morning." Asami looked at her, genuinly confused on why it couldn't wait until later.

"Asami, there is something I need to tell you." Korra breathed as she prepared herself for what was about to be said.

"Korra, you know you can tell me anything." Asami said, now more concerned then anything.

"The dreams, they're not about Zaheer."

• • •

"Korra, why didn't you come to me sooner?" While Tenzin was not particularly happy from being woken from an unusual restful slumber, this was something that obviously needed immediate attention.

"I know I should have come to you sooner, but I just thought it was a passing thing; something to do with, I dunno, the full moon?" Korra retorted.

"Korra, you just said that they began two years ago. How can you possibly attribute the cycle of the moon to that." Tenzin replied, too tired for the Avatar's antics. "Just start by telling me about the dreams; what are they depicting."

Korra took a breath. "They all show the same thing, but tonight was different."

"Then start there." Tenzin advised.

Korra breathed again, and started from the beginning.

• • •

"_I'm standing in a room. It's fairly large, the walls are made of stone and the ceiling and door are platinum. The air inside is almost completely dry, and there are scorch marks on almost all of the surfaces, along with blood. The floor along the back of the room is a metal grate; I can feel water sitting beneath._" Korra chokes in the meditative state. "_The water smells like rotting wolfbats, and sewage._" Korra breaths, then continues. "_On the grate there is a boy, he doesn't look much younger than Jinora. He is chained down to the grate, his hands behind him. There is a line of scales twising down his right arm to his shoulder, where it branches off to spiral down is back and up his neck. His hair is the color of hay, his eyes are blue. A man is entering the room. He approches the boy, and injects something into his neck that causes his puples to dialate. The man leaves the room, and I see a lotus flower painted on the wall outside. Another man enters. He starts making motions that appear to be bloodbending techniques, but there is no reaction from the boy. Wait._" Korra starts to sweat as she continues. "_The man is bending what ever was injected into the boy through the boy's head. The boy starts shaking his head side to side, as if trying to escape an unpleasent sound. The man makes one final motion with his hands and then hold is hands in front of him, like he is hold something in place. The boy stiffens where he is kneeling, his back arches and he throws his head back._" Tears start streaming down Korra's face. "_The boy is screaming. And then, nothing. The boy relaxes where he is kneeling, and lifts his head. His eyes roll to the back of his head, and when they return, they appear lifeless, like all of his previous person is gone. Then it goes black, and I hear a voice. It fills the void with warmth but it feels emty all the same. A spirit, I think._"

"What did the the voice say." Tenzin's features are perferated with worry.

"I-It said that he has been broken."

**A/N And there it is, my first chapter to my first Korra fanfic that I actually intend on continuing. You can find me on Tumblr at proud2geek, so don't forget to follow me! Thank you for all of your support, and I will try to update weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Korra and Asami decided to stay on air temple island that night for two reasons. One being so they could immediately discuss the course of action, and two being that they were simply too exhausted to go home. Korra had tossed and turned all night, only drifting off when Asami pulled her into her arms. Even then the sleep wasn't as restful as it could have been, do to how late it was when they climbed onto the mat.

Korra woke up to the sound of Pema counseling a distraught Jinora. She layed on the bed, listening to the ensuing discussion, even though she had missed the first segment.

"Jinora, need I remind you that you broke up with him?" Pema chided. "It really shouldn't be this difficult for you to understand why you're not going to be "bff's" with someone right after a break-up."

"Ugh, I know, but it's been a month and Kai still won't have a conversation with me." Jinora lamented.

"Just give him time, Jinora. You two were dating quite some time."

"GAH, why do you have to be right."

Korra chuckled at the exchange, and she realized that she really didn't understand where Jinora was coming from. Things were only awkward with Mako for a few weeks, and Asami and she, well... Korra's hand drifted to the betrothal necklace around her neck. They hand been married for almost three years now, though it seemed like yesterday that they were walking hand in hand to the spirit portal. Her mind now in a good place, Korra walked to the door and began her way to the kitchen on a quest for food, not even bothering to change into her day-cloths.

• • •

Tenzin hadn't slept at all the rest of the night, or morning, as it so happened to be, a fact he was not at all happy with. He was thinking of one particular detail that Korra had mentioned while relaying the dream: The lotus flower painted on the wall outside of the cell. He had thought, along with the rest of the world, that the Red Lotus had dispersed after so long. Clearly, they were mistaken. There was a nagging feeling that they were right in thinking that the Red Lotus had run it's course, but there was no denying that it must be looked into. Tenzin knew that there was one man who would know if the Red Lotus was involved in what he now had deciphered was a form of mind control. Zaheer had been interrogated several times over the months following his capture, but he had never broken. But Tenzin knew that Zaheer would never had allowed the Red Lotus to stoop to such levels while he was free, and something told him that if he asked about any Red Lotus cells that might violate someones freedom so horribly, Zaheer would be truthful.

White Lotus sentries were waiting when Oogie touched down in front of the prison. They led Tenzin up to the gate, where two more joined them to usher him inside. The prison was a stroke of genius. Not only was it inside of a mountain, but the entire prison itself was made out of platinum, making it impossible to get in any way but the front gate, which was controlled electrically through a series of platinum controls. The entire system was set so if the electrical currants were lost in any door to the building, the entire prison shut down, making it impossible to unlock unless four switches that were in the care of four different people, were hit simultaneously. Tenzin laughed at how in-excessive it really was. Sure, the multistage doors had seemed a little ridiculous at first, but how else were guards and supplies supposed to enter without increasing the risk of a breach. Tenzin reordered his thoughts as they approached the elevator, knowing that at the bottom and through three more doors, the man he was here to see was waiting.

• • •

Zaheer didn't open his eyes as he addressed the airbending master.

"Master Tenzin, to what do I owe the honor."

"Skip the pleasantries, Zaheer. We both know why I'm here."

Zaheer furrowed his brow. "For once I do not know. The spirits have not spoken of anything wrong in the physical world, and from what I understand, you have enjoyed five long years of peace."

It was now Tenzin's turn to furrow his brow, as he contemplated what Zaheer said.

"I am here because I believe that an old branch of the Red Lotus has been implementing mind control techniques, and I know that if this was true, or if there was a cell that would fall into those types of practices without your leadership, you will be cooperative."

"I am flattered that you believe the Red Lotus still a threat after all of these years. Yet I am also offended that you think any of my brothers and sisters would commit such a crime."

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Zaheer. I came here for information and I intend to get it."

"What, I wonder, would the great master Tenzin do to get the information he seeks." Zaheer smirked. "Certainly not break his vows of non-violence."

"You are in the dark..." Tenzin breathed. "Coming here was a waste of time."

Tenzin turned to leave.

"Wait." Zaheer opened his eyes. "There was one branch of the Red Lotus that was dismantled because it's practices did not align with the principles of the order. Whether or not they reassembled is unknown to me. All I can tell you is that they were located in the northwestern earth kingdom, in the state of Wei."

Tenzin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you."

Zaheer once more closed his eyes. "It's been a pleasure, master Tenzin."

**A/N I know I said I was going to update once a week, but I had this one ready, and releasing these first few chapters asap will help bump up my views**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Asami looked over the blue prints for the weapon the United Forces had commissioned future industries to build. The design was genius; a perfect integration of technology and bending. She looked to the bottom of the sheet to see whose brain child she was viewing. Bataar Beifong was the name on the blue print. Asami snorted with approval, agreeing to have Bataar Jr. work for her as part of his parole was one of the best decisions she had ever made for her company. She returned her gaze to the design on the sheet, the Magnetically Accelerated Projectile Launcher, or M.A.P. Launcher used electromagnets to accelerate a heavy, metal projectile at super sonic speeds and was powered by lightningbending, as no other power source was capable of powering the device to the levels needed. As she studied the design, Asami thought of how Bataar had come to work for her.

_ Why she didn't think of it sooner she didn't know, but having Varrick and Zhu Li as the new heads of Future Industries applied sciences department was a brilliant idea. Of course, it was only possible because Varrick had lost all of his assets between his attempt to kidnap the president three years ago, and Kuvira's attack on Republic City. Varrick didn't have a penny to his name, and was glad to accept the position, along with Zhu Li. Their only condition was, if possible, Bataar Jr. was to have work along side them as part of his parole agreement. Asami gladly agreed, realizing that it would be a crime in and of it's self to let someone with his brilliance spend so much time behind bars._

Over the last three years, Bataar Jr. accelerated the development of almost all of Asami's prototype designs, while at the same time improving equipment in the Future Industries' factories, and laboratories. He was especially proud of his contributions to the biochemistry department, saying that it was only right for him to help heal the wounds he had helped inflict.

"yes," Asami thought. "bringing in Varrick, Zhu Li, and Bataar was a very good decision."

• • •

"Why the hell would you confront Zaheer about this without me?!" Korra fumed, already knowing the reason for it.

"Because, Korra, it would get the president asking questions that quite frankly neither of us has the answers to." Tenzin lectured. "And if he gets word of this prematurely, it could cause more problems then there already are. The last thing we need is Reiko grilling us about the possibility of Red Lotus cultists using mind control."

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry. Lets just try and figure out as much as we can about who I saw in my dream." Korra relaxed, deciding it best to put her childish outburst behind her.

"I may be able to help with that." Jinora stood in the doorway, obviously exited to share her thoughts in the matter. "I've been thinking about what you said about his appearance, and I think he may have been touched by spirit. Think about it: you said that before Wan became the Avatar, spirits would sometimes fuse with humans for a short time, and that it changed the outward appearance of whoever the spirit fused with. He has scales, so that would suggest that is was a reptilian spirit."

"That would make sense." Tenzin mused. "And judging by the scorch markings you are describing he is most likely a firebender."

"If he's a bender at all;" Jinora pondered. "They could be from torture."

"No. Don't even go there." Korra warned, feeling sick to her stomach at the thought. "Besides, it wouldn't make sense if you could see where the burn marks were."

"Well you're the expert on what goes on you head, I guess. There is NOTHING I could say that would make ANY sense because it's in YOUR head."

Korra looked at Tenzin with a raised eyebrow, only to see a look of greater confusion on his own face.

Jinora winced. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. I guess I'm letting all this stuff with Kai get to me."

"Hey, It's okay. You guys were dating for several years; quite frankly I'd be worried if it didn't get to you." Korra consoled. "Hey, why don't we go out later this week. You're nineteen so you will be able to get into the bests watering holes in the city." Korra lit up. "And I'm SURE Tenzin will be fine with it." Korra smiled at him with a look that said "if you disagree with me, you'll regret it.

"Um, yes, ah er, I think that's a fantastic idea." Tenzin grimaced.

"Whoa there pops, wouldn't want you to burst an artery with that grimace." Korra teased.

"OOOOOO, this going to be so much fun!" Jinora giddily hopped up and down before rushing to her room.

Tenzin glared at Korra.

"What? She never gets out with all her "Master's responsibilities"." Korra rolled her eyes. "Promise I'll take good care of her. Now where were we? Oh yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_ "And in other news, an unidentified menace has been terrorizing the northwestern earth states. No details have been released to the public and all officials have refused to comment. That's it for tonight, folks! Tune in tomorrow morning for your daily weather report, update on probending preseason, and of course the next chapter in our radio drama: Among the fire-lilies."_ That radio crackled static as the station went quiet.

"That HAS to be the boy I saw in my nightmares." Korra stated.

"I dunno Korra, I find in hard to believe one boy is terrorizing an entire state by himself. Let alone one that has been kept in a dungeon for two years." Asami scepticaly stated. "Besides, that news is at the least a day old, probably more considering how secretive the Earth States are about matters like this."

"That doesn't make any better." Korra sighed. "But dwelling on it now won't help anything. Tonight is about Jinora."

"That's the spirit." Asami smiled. "Did Jinora get the dress I sent over?"

"Yes, and she loves it. I think Pema wanted to try it on as much as she did."

They both start laughing, stoping only when it hurts.

"Oh, haha, I really hope that isn't us in thirty years, hahaha..." Asami wheezed.

"Asami, I give you permission to smother me in my sleep if I turn into "that guy"." Korra's dead-pan face triggering another fit of laughter from the couple.

* * *

Korra and Jinora approached the ferry dock after their night of exhausting themselves on the dance floor. They had ended up at a small startup club called Purple Fire after Jinora was turned away at the gate of several of the more well known clubs that were wanting to get into the habit of only accepting those of the new legal drinking age, even though the bill raising it wouldn't come into effect for another month. They had a few drinks, but neither of them felt like drinking too much, as they both had heard the latest news report.

"Thank you soooo much, Korra. I really enjoyed myself." Jinora said as she pulled the shorter woman into a hug.

"Hey, no need to thank me. This was something we both needed." Korra replied, peeling herself off Jinora. "Well, we still need to get you back before Tenzin's curfew. We can either wait for the ferry, or I can water bend us across, because I'm fairly confidant that you're not wearing you're wing suit under that dress."

"We're waiting for the ferry. We agreed to no bending tonight unless of an emergency, and this night isn't over until I set foot on that island."

"Suit yourself." Korra shrugged. "It looks like it will be a while, though."

"Hey, no need to get testy, I just want to uphold out agreement."

"I'm not being testy." Korra retorted, slightly confused.

"Korra, I can sense the spiritual disturbance from here." Jinora rolled here eyes.

"Wait, I thought that was you." Korra furrowed her brow.

"Well unless you have some seriou-"

"SHHH, do you hear that?" Korra tensed.

"Hear what?" Jinora strained her ears unable to hear anything.

"Exactly. It's what? One in the morning? There should be at least something making noise."

"What, you mean like that Satobike?" Jinora stated, now hearing one not so far off.

"Jinora."

"Yes, Korra?" Jinora asked, now slightly irratated.

"The bike is heading right for us."

"They could just be heading in our general direction."

"No I know I'm right. Someone is headed right for us. What do you say to seeing what they want?" Korra drove a fist into her palm.

By now they could see the headlight on the approaching road, and it was definitly headed towards them.

"Okay, you're right. Whoever is on the bike is definitly aiming for us. But that doesn't mean that they are hostile." Jinora reasoned.

"Well I'd rather not take that chance." Korra psyched herself up for the impending confrontation.

"Spirits, Korra, what are you gonna do if it's a police officer, or some over enthiusiastic-"

"JINORA GET DOWN!" Korra screamed as the biker suddenly turned his bike and unleathed a massive gout of flame from his left fist. Korra moved to intercept the flames, moving her hands to desperse them.

Almost immediately after his original assault, the attacker leaped from his satobike, turning in the air to perform a perfectly executed double wheel kick, sending a lash of fire at them with each kick. When he landed, Korra wasted no time in hurling a slab of the road at him at chest level, only for him to skillfully slide under it while casting a fireball from his leading foot.

Jinora assisted where she could, dissipating any flames that came her way, and trying to unbalance the assailant with blasts of air; She was unable to do more because of how restricting her dress was. Eventually she found an opening. The firebender's back was to her, and was also engaged with Korra in what appeared to be a battle of will, both of the benders hosing each other in an attempt to overwhelm their opponent. Jinora leaped in the air, unleashing a downward kick at the firebender.

The next few moments passed in a blur; one minute she was about to return safely from her strike, and the next she sees the attacker cut of his hose of fire, and step to the side. Korra was unprepared for the sudden change of tactics and was unable to stop the horizontal waterfall she was just casting at the biker to hit Jinora square in the chest, knocking her into a wall.

Korra cursed at herself for being so careless, quickly refocusing to evade particularly hot attack.

_"Okay, time to mix it up."_ Korra thought. She then proceded to leap over the attacker, who then fired three blasts in sucsession in an atempt catch her in the air. At the apex of her jump, Korra let loose a powerful blast of fire from her feet.

Korra didn't see him disperse the flames. She didn't see him turn to face her. All Korra saw as she landed was the assailant throwing both of his fists forward, unleashing an incredible display of his firebending, effectivly knocking her back into the water with the same move that she finished her firebending test with.

Korra was down.

* * *

**A/N *grins like a maniac***


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

Jinora came to just in time to see Korra fly into Yue Bay. She moved through a daze, not fully recovered from the impact; quickly scrambling to her feet to unleash a powerful blast towards the attacker, who in turn slammed into a nearby satomobile, bouncing off the door. Jinora turned her attention to Korra.

"Korra!" Jinora waded into the bay where Korra was floating unconscious.

"Come on Korra, I need you to wake up!" Jinora pleaded in vain. She gasped as she examined the full extent of the Avatar's injuries. Korra's entire right side was almost completely covered in burns, with the minority, by some miracle, being on her face.

Jinora's duel with unconsciousness almost made her miss the attempted assassin push himself up from the ground, only to rush into a sitting position and all but throw his back against the satomobile he had just slammed into moments before. His eye were wide with... Fear? No that can't be right... Jinora's thoughts were racing. She watched as his eyes scanned the wreckage as he hugged himself to stop his convulsing muscles. Just as his eyes reached her own, his body tensed.

He screamed.

The tortured soul started shaking uncontrollably, only to stop as quickly as it started.

"I'm sorry."

The voice was horse, and low; barely audible. But from the the tone Jinora almost mistook the apology for a plea for help.

Then silence. He slowly rose from his knees, and slowly but deliberately made his way towards the bay; towards Jinora and the Avatar.

Jinora knew she was losing the battle for consciousness, but she still tried to run. She took a hold of Korra's limp form and used the strongest burst of air she could muster to blast them further into the bay. The attacker was on the edge of the pier now, and Jinora tried once again to push Korra and herself away, but she new her efforts were in vain. As she lost consciousness, she felt the water around her going abnormally cold. Jinora looked up and saw the assassin kneeling at the edge of the pier with his hand thrust in the water, ice slowly forming outward from were in was submerged.

Then sirens. She saw the spotlight cascade onto the assailant, with the elite metalbenders following soon after; forcing the firebender to pause his previous task and deal with the threat at hand.

Jinora watched as the attacker engaged the police, quickly evading the thrown cables and rocks, until an officer managed to ensnare an outstretched hand. His other hand soon followed, and seconds later he was forced to his knees with cables wrapped around his torso, effectively binding him.

Jinora was seconds away from unconsciousness, her head injury and the cold water she immersed in taking their toll. she smiled to herself, whoever was behind the mask was going to answer for his crimes.

* * *

The metalbender behind the attacker realized what was about to happen as soon as the apprehended firebender pulled his shoulder blades together. He was barely able to shout a warning before electricity arced up the cables and rendered the three officers who were restraining the firebender unconscious. The attacker stood out of the now limp cables and thrust his hands out to his sides. The remaining five metalbenders rose barriers of stone in preparation of the expected fire burst, but instead they were thrown backwards from behind their personal walls by an unseen force.

Three more officers down.

The last two stayed low, faking unconsciousness to protect themselves. It seemed to work as the assassin completely ignored all of the bodies on the ground, instead turning his attention to the airship above.

The assailent reached with his hand, a confusing gesture to the two conscious officers, and slowly curled his fingers into a fist. Officers watched with wide eyes as the airship lurched, and began to descend to where the firebender was standing. This was especially amazing do to the fact that all police airships had platinum frames.

Once the airship was in range, the firebend unleashed a powerful fireball, tearing through the craft like it was paper. He once again turned his attention to the two unconscious figures floating in the bay. Except they were not there. He looked skyward to see an air bison flying towards the Island.

Narrowing his eyes at the source of his failure, the attacker turned towards his bike, and left.

* * *

**A/N **

**Now ****_that_**** is what i like to call an anticlimactic ending. It works because the attacker behaves almost like a robot, and when he saw the bison heading towards the island, he knew he would not be able to retrieve his target.**

**Lol remember when I said I was going to do an AU? HAHAHAHAHA no.**

**I'm still going to do one, but I can't say when.**


End file.
